Irregularity Origin
The Irregularity Origin is a concept exclusive to the EvoBlaze (Series), and is what's responsible for several of the ailments from Seithr in the overall series. Information It is an unknown source of highly concentrated, seemingly indestructible Seithr and darkness within the Boundary. It is believed something Observed it or gave it a will and is considered sentient. How it appeared is unknown but it originates from the Boundary and is responsible for the creatures like Seithr Beings and Berserk Black existing. The Irregularity Origin is capable of manipulating Seithr Scourge, a far more concentrated and physical form of native Seithr. It would allow the Origin to interact with the souls through this scourge, which tends to have varying negative effects on the mind, soul, and body and generally is believed to be the source of the "darkness". After it was contained during the The Third War of Ars Magus, its power left behind released the Scourge into the atmosphere beyond containment, making all Seithr carry some form of it. The Scourge is now contained in the Region of Taoreta, with the barriers designed by humanity keeping it from touching their cities. Its power can strengthen Irregularity to the point of corruption, and even spawn it within other souls if the connection grows powerful enough. Small traces of that power can be contained in other objects, including souls. A standard form of its strength is Black Corrosion, and is a sign of its invasive power. It can utilize Gates and Cauldrons to cross over, spread its strength and even appear through Distortion Shift, using various illusionary forms of itself such as bestial entities or human shapes. The telltale warning of its horrid presence is a thick black and red haze and shadows leaking from the Gates. Despite mankind's best efforts, it is not something they could destroy. Although its location is unknown, it is believed to be somewhere deep in the Boundary, and can't fully manifest in the material world the NOS monitors, and they can't reach its realm. It seems to have a will seeking to destroy and serves to attack any form of life that has Seithr within it for the purposes of producing more Scourge. This extends to even humans who have small amounts of Seithr in their body, which it can use as a conduit. Strangely, it won't attack people like Nex or Sylar, proving further that it seems to have its own sentience. History Eternal Desires A strong "Darkness" did exist during this time that was similar, which was called the Embryo: Origin of Destruction by the System. The Irregularity was said to have begun during the time of the System's early creation. The seithr it created had begun to heavily sicken individuals and harm their mentality, among those affected, had an affinity with the Azure; families intertwined with it like the Amanohokosaka, and even some of the early Azure Interface Primefield suffered from it. Others had strong Drives. However, at this time it was manageable and didn't affect much of the human populace. This small form was called Black Corrosion, though was nowhere near as deadly as it is in the current day. While the causes and reasons for Seithr to become this way are unknown, it was believed to have to do with mankind's increasing reliance on seithr and the Boundary which gradually shifted its desired function and program by the ones who used it, and at some point, an Irregularity took in this information. Genesis Destruction The Irregularity for some reason spiked in its power during the war, going from being dormant to overwhelmingly destructive. It was at its strongest during the World Crisis when the World Order's System to maintain the Boundary would cease to function during their combat with the Rogue Sectors. It failed to Observe the true shape of the Irregularity, and its power was unleashed. Cauldrons opened up shortly after, and it became a terrifying threat to mankind, taking an unknown identity and shape from large black spheres appearing in the world via Cauldrons. Its arrival turned Irregularity into Destructive Irregularity through overflow and concentration of Seithr Scourge in their souls and bodies. The thing was eventually quelled somehow by the NOS who developed a unit during the war to destroy and weaken it. At that time, it was called the Red Irregularity, though it isn't known if the Red Irregularity was the source or merely another extension or construct of the Origin's power. It disappeared after the War, but is still locked in the Boundary somewhere. Control Sequence It is a dormant threat to the world in Control Sequence. Much like the Black Beast, most of the world doesn't concern themselves with it, as they enjoy the protective barriers around the city that keeps its remnants, the Scourge, away. The Government ensures the world they won't have to deal with it. However, daily, it claims several lives of those living outside of the barriers and causes the individual to become 'corrupt' from Seithr and eventually they're reduced to Seithr by it, eventually spreading more Scourge, a cycle the world battles. The Irregularity Origin isn't understood by the world's system, it can't fully comprehend its existence, and states it is on a level similar to a god, or possibly beyond it. Plot The Corrosion Anomaly is a rarely spoken threat in Control Sequence but is further explored in Verse 2 and in Verse 3. Forms of the Irregularity The forms of the Origin can all be traced back to the Source itself. *'Black Corrosion:' A decaying effect caused by exposure, it usually transmutes the victim into Seithr through painful phases. *'Seithr Being': A humanoid form, they are weaker entities it can project its power through in certain cases. *'Berserk Black': Bestial entities that are imaginary creatures, look similar to the Black Beast and have been infested by the Irregularities power and are consuming everything for their own strength. Primarily existed during the Third War. Trivia *Some refer to the Irregularity Origin being similar to the Black Beast, as it devours souls and information, spreads Seithr and exists deep in the Boundary with a will to destroy whatever it comes across. However, according to Lukain, the Irregularity Origin has evolved to something far worse than a Black Beast and is capable of undoing their world entirely due to the power deep inside it. *Originally called the Corrosion Anomaly, it was later revealed it was known as the Irregularity Origin, a force that the world couldn't understand similar to a "god". Navigation Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Plot Category:Control Sequence Category:EvoBlaze Category:Reality 0 Category:Genesis Destruction